Master of Puppets
by VengeanceVamp
Summary: Alice invites Bella and her coven for a get together....And then she see's Edward. I'M NOT WRITING FOR THIS ANYMORE!
1. My Coven

Master of Puppets

**Alrighty this is my first story and it might be long to some it might be short for others but don't critisize me and there might be some errors. And you can bother me for that please R&R -VAMP **

Master of Puppets

Chapter 1 My Coven

Bella!!!!" Shane screamed.

I always do something wrong.

"What!" I yelled back.

"Phone!" he screamed.

He knows I can hear him perfectly fine if he just talks but no he has to yell. What an idiot. But, who could be on the phone? Guess I better go check. I ran down stairs.

" Where's Shane?" I asked Draven.

" He's in the kitchen writing," she answered not looking up from the book she was reading.

So I had to walk to the kitchen. Shane was sitting with his back turned to the entrance. His long blond and black hair hung infront of his eyes. I don't know why he does that he has such nice eyes.

" Who is it?" I asked.

" I dunno" he mumbled.

" Hello,"

" Bella it's me Alice"

" Alice Cullen... um... hi I haven't talked to you in ages," I answered shocked.

" Yeah I know I was just thinking that," Alice was always so happy, " So I here you are a vampire now,"

"yes.. but-"

" Holy crap on a stick who changed you!" she screamed excitedly.

" His name is Jacoby Shaddix," I answered.

" Do you have any brothers and sisters?" she asked.

" Yes I have four Shane he likes to write he has shoulder length blond and black hair, Draven is his mate she is absoloutly beautiful she has long dark brown hair and loves to read, Selene is the brains she has black shaggy hair, and Travis is her mate he has a black and red mo hawk."

" Do they have any special powers?"

" Well Travis can chane into animal form, Selene's hair changes colour according to her moods, Draven can transfer herself and other things to different places, Shane he has the coolest talent's he can fly and he can mimic any ones looks and voice."

" What about you can you do anything?" she asked.

" I've been told I can sing very good but the power power is I can go weeks without hunting and cam transform into anyone, aanything, and any object."

" Wow that's pretty cool so you don't have a mate?" she asked shocked.

" No not yet," she shouldn't be suprised I'm not very appealing all of my brothers and sisters say I'm the most beautiful out of all of them but I don't like to be conceeded.

" Oh, well the faily and I think we should meet each other," she said almost shouting so the whole world can hear. Her screaming startled Shane. I almost forgot he was there.

" Yeah sure were will be seeing each other?" I asked.

" Well my house silly," alice squeeled.

" Bella sorry to interupt but I can't think," Shane said politely.

"Sorry I'll leave."

" No you can't leave Bella I haven't done telling you everything," she whined.

" I was talking to Shane Alice so when shall we come?"

" This weekend!" she screamed. And of course Shane gave me the shut up I'm riting and you are bothering me look.

" Alice lower your voice Shane is getting pissed," I hissed.

" Oh SORRY SHANE!!!!" she screamed so Shane could hear.

" IT'S OK," he yelled back.

" Bella it's time to go shopping," Selene called.

" Alice I have to go I'll see you this weekend."

" Alright I'll see you this weekend bring the family Bye."

" God she is loud I think you can hear her just fine if she was whispering," Shane whined.

" Oh bequite you big baby why didn't you just go to your room."

" You know I can't get away from some spot when I got something started," he said.

" well sorry, I have to go."

I don't think he likes me not as a friend anyway. The whole great sister thing is his way to go. But I could see us as friends some day.


	2. The Peircing

Master of Puppets

Chapter two

The Peircing

So that night Selene and I went out to get new clothes for me. She says my clothes are crap. What a compliment.

" So who were you on the phone with?" she asked.

" Um... oh Alice... Alice Cullen my old friend she wants all of us to meet her family," I answered.

" Oh that sounds fun," she exclaimed. You could tell she enjoyed the thought meeting new vampires because her hair turned blue that meant she was cool with things.

" When does she want to get together?" she asked.

" Well she wanted it to be this weekend and she says it will be like a family reunion so I thought it would be fun."

" Did you tell the others."

" No but I think Shane knows because Alice can't help but scream when she's excited," I answered.

" Oh I see I know this is kind of ADD of me but you should get your eyebrow peirced it would look good."

I always thought of haveing some type of peircing on my face. And this is Selene saying this. She is a peircing fanatic. Her ears are like a glowing peice of metal. Her nose and her lips are not so bad but it looks good on her. The snake bites are when are mom Concetta flipped out. God was she angry. Then she got a bull ring which didn't really bother her.

" Yeah that sounds like a good idea!" I was actually really excited.

" Cool lets go!" Now her hair was pink that meant she was excited.

So we drove to a tattoo and peircing parlor. I was kind of nervous but Selene wasn't. She wanted to get a double brow peirce. Whatever makes her happy. She peirced Travis's nose and lip. That looks awesome. He looks exactly like the drummer of Blink-182.

" Hi can we help you today," the lady at the desk with every inch of her body tattood except her face asked.

" Hi I'd like to get adouble brow peircing and Bella would like her eyebrow peirced," she stated. It was like ordering at McDonalds except you got your eyebrow peirced as the little toy in the bag of your Happy Meal.

" Alright who first?"

" I'll go first Bells see how you like it." She was a great sister. She knew actactly how I liked things. I always like to go second to see how things are done.

" Right this way," the tattood lady said.

Selene was calm her hair turned red when the lady wasn't looking. That meant she was excited. Good thing my hair doesn't change colour.

" Sit there," tattoo lady said.

" Are you nervous?" I asked.

" Not At All," she said calmly.

The tattoo lady wiped Selene's brow with that wipey stuff. Then she got out the peircing gun. That was the thing that I was nervous about.

" Close your eye."

Selene closed her eye and then the lady peirced without a warning. I would like a warning. Selene didn't even flinch. I know I will.

" Alright your done here's the mirror," she said handing Selene the mirror.

" Sweet I like it thanks," she was happy, " You're up Bella."

I sat down and the lady wiped my brow and then I closed my eyes. Then I felt a sting in my eye. I'm gonna guess and say I just got my eyebrow peirced.

" Alright you're done," she said handing me the mirror.

" Wow I like it. It looks so cool," I was actually happy. It looked awesome.

" I like it Bells," Selene stated.

" Meet me at the front desk," the lady said.

We went to the desk and payed the lady. Then we drove home. Once we walked in Draven came down stairs.

" ISABELLA SHADDIX WHAT DID YOU DO TO YOUR EYEBROW!!!" Draven screamed. She wasn't happy.

" Oh sweet I like it," Travis said.

" What is all the screaming about," Jacoby asked.

" BELLA GOT HER EYEBROW PEIRCED!!" Draven yelled. God she can be a pain in the arse sometimes.

" Let me see Bella," Concetta and Jacoby said.

So I walked over and pulled my hair back.

" Oh I like it. It looks good," Jacoby said.

" Hmmm... I.. don't know... ," Concetta said a little edgy.

" Oh there teenagers honey this is what they do these days," Jacoby said.

" Speaking of teenagers CAN EVERYONE COME DOWN STAIRS!!," I shouted.

Everyone came downstairs and sat on the couch.

" Everyone we will be going to Forks, Washington this weekend for a little party my friend Alice Cullen is having and you are all coming," i said

" That sounds good with me, Jacoby said, everyone go pack we leave tomorrow night," he stated.

" I'm cool with it," everybody said except for Draven.

" What about you Draven?" Concetta asked.

" What I wasn't paying attention I heard the whloe party thing but I trailed off in my mind," she said forgettfully.

" We are leaving tomorrow night for the party will you be coming?" I asked.

" Oh a party I love parties how long are we staying," she asked excitedly.

" " Two months so pack alot,"

"Cool I'm gonna go pack," she said.

Good everyone was into it great. But I'm kind of nervous to meet her family.

**So what do you think? Yes it's no the best. But please reveiw. Thank you for the other reveiws.**

**Love Love Vamp.**


	3. The Big Day

**Master of Puppets**

**Chapter 3 **

**The Big Day**

" Draven will you hurry up!!!!" Jacoby shouted. Draven was taking all the time in the world to get ready. I was reading one of thirteen lists of things do to before the party.

Pack

Go shopping for new clothes

pack more

check my e mails

pick out a nice outfit

paint nails

take shower

blow dry hair

straighten hair

make up

check everything is there

practice greeting ( what the helll?)

leave

" What are you doing?!" Selene shouted looking at the list.

" Putting my make up on!!!" she yelled back angrily.

" God that woman takes forever all I have to do is take a shower, makeup, dry hair, and put hair spray in. But she has to look perfect," Selene said.

Selene was not the most patient girl. Her virsion of a nice outfit is black baggy chained up pants, tight black long sleeved shirt and wrist bands. Concetta told her to change. But Selene said they should get to know her before hand. I agreed. As for me I was wearing my black slim fit pants, a striped black and white tube top, and my converse. I didn't really care what they think.

" Alright I'm ready," Draven said running down the stairs.

" Took you long enough," Travis mumbled.

" Where are Concetta and Jacoby?" Shane said.

" They left because princess was taking to long they said they would meet us by the gas station so Bella could lead the way," Travis answered.

" Alright lets go," I said.

So we hopped in the car. I had to drive. Selene sat in the passenger seat. Draven sat between Travis and Shane. Of course they were making out. Why now.

" Cut it out you two you make me want to puke!!" Travis yelled as if reading my mind.

" Sorry geez you are such a prude," Draven whined.

" Oh shut up princess," Travis muttered.

" No more, I said putting up my hand, " If you want to fight you can walk."

Everyone shut up after that. We met up with Jacoby and Concetta. Then I led the way.

Within three hours we arrived. Alice nearly tackled me once i got out of the car.

" AHHHHHH it's so good to see you Bella," she squeeled.

" It's great to see you too," I replied.

" Are you going to introduce me?" she asked.

" Oh yes of course this is Shane, Travis, Selene, Draven and these are the lovely people who saved me Jacoby and Concetta," I said pointing to each one of them.

" It's so good to finally meet you all I'm Alice come inside and meet the rest of the family," she said happily.

She led us inside. Her house was beautiful.

" Everyone this is Bella's family Shane, Draven, Travis, Selene. and these are the two who saved her, Jacoby Shaddix and Concetta Shaddix."

"Hi it's nice to meet you," Concetta said.

" This is Esme. Carlisle they saved me, this is Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, and ... where is Edward."

" Sorry I had to clean up my-", he stopped in mid sentence and looked at me.

" You had to what," Alice asked.

He just stood there still looking at me like he just saw a ghost.

" Edward!" Alice screamed.

She got his attention.

" Oh yeah a sorry I was cleaning the library," he answered still looking at me.

" Well anyway this is Edward everybody," Alice went on," Edward this is Bella, Travis, Draven, Shane, Selene, Jacoby and Concetta."

" Hi everyone, it's great to meet you," he said in his melodic voice.

He was beautiful. His auburn hair shown. His topaz eyes glistened. He was the most wonderful vampire I've ever seen and I've seen alot.

" Well lets go outside and start the party," Alice said trying to break the awkward silence.

Edward still didn't move. I decided to go to the bathroom just to walk by him.

" Alice where is your bathroom?"

" Up the stairs to your left second door," she answered.

So I walked up the stairs and skimed by Edward. And walked by. I could feel his eyes follow me until I got to the bathroom. I just decided to look at myself for a second. Why was he looking at me so ... so.. I don't know. But nobody ever stared at me like that before. It made me feel nice inside. Okay I'm done looking at myself. I adjusted my brow peircing and walked out.

"Ahh!" I screamed Edward was standing right there.

" Oh I'm sorry I was just waiting for you to come out so I can properly introduce myself," he said.

" Alright go ahead," I said still a little shaken by his beauty.

" Hello I'm Edward."

" Hello Edward I'm Bella it's great to meet you," I said shaking his hand.

His touch was cold. But soothing.

" Shall I give you a tour of the house," he asked holding out his hand

I looked at his hand for a moment. I didn't know wether to take it or just stand there.

" Of course," I answered.

He took my hand and walked me to a big room full of books.

" This is our library," he said as we entered.

" Wow it's got alot of books." _Wow it's got alot of books._ How stupid.

" Yep come on then," he said taking my hand again.

"This is Rosalie and Emmett's room, this is Jasper and Alice's room."

He lead me down the hall more showing me where my family would sleep.

" This is your room," he said. It was the biggest. Nice and roomy

" Why's mine the biggest," I asked.

"Well Alice said that you should have the biggest because... she just said you should," he said.

" Uh huh so where's your room?" I asked.

" Come on," he said and took my hand. He led me down the hall to the last room.

" This is my room," hesaid and opened the door.

His room was plain and simple but it had a nice touch. his desk was in the corner, bed in the middle, a couch on the side, posters everywhere. It was like my room.

" It's like my room except I have different posters," I said sitting on his bed.

" Well wh-what posters do you have?" he studdered.

" I have some of the same bands and more like Metallica, green day, My Chemical Romance."

" Oh well thats nice," he said.

I think he was stunned about having a girl on his bed. But I didn't want to get up. He sat down next to me.

" It's weird," he said.

" Whats weird?" I asked.

"Well I can read minds but I can't read yours," he said confused.

" Huh thats odd."

" What can you do?" he asked.

" I can change into any object, human or animal, and I can go weeks without hunting."

" Wow really let me see you turn into Amy Lee from Evanescence," he said.

I stood up and transformed into Amy.

" Cool," he said. and I changed back.

" Yeah but I just normally like to stay like this," I said

" Good Be yourself," he said giving me the thumbs up sign.

" So why were you staring at me before," I asked. He just sat there for a minute. I sat back down. Then he looked into my eyes. His eyes were the most beautiful thing.

" I looked at you because... I think you are absoloutly beautiful," he said that a little hesatant.

" Well some people just lie and say I was or I was thinking, but you just say it."

" I'm sorry-" I cut him off witha kiss.

It went on for a while until we heard a knock on the door.

" Guess we better go," I said.

" I guess so," he said.

We walked down. Once we got to the bottom of the staris he came close to my ear.

" Meet me in my room when you get settled."

Now I was excited. 

**sorry long chapter but i wanted Bella to meet edward. I know it's been long since i've updated. lots to do**

**R&R**

**Love Love**

**VAMP**


	4. Night

**Master Of Puppets**

**Chapter 4**

**Night**

So when I was unpacking, I was thinking of Edward. His eyes were just so touching. I can not stand to be without him now. But the thing is that I think we are taking this to fast. But there was deffinetly something different about him. All the other guys just wanted me for my looks (ahem..Assholes). Edward was just so perfect.

I took a shower, brushed my teeth, brushed my hair, and put on my black super short short shorts and a tight black cami. It's what I wear to bed I'm not trying to give him any ideas. Then I heard a knock on my door.

" Coming," I said.

" Edward says to go to his room," Alice said.

" Tell him I'll be there in a minute." Rushy rushy. I went over to my mirror and brushed my hair again. Oh hell no what am I doing? Edward's not going to care what I look like. I just got out of the shower. What is he going to expect? Plastic surgury in a minute. I put down the brush and headed for Edward's room. When I got to his room I knocked on the door to be polite. Wouldn't want to walk in on the man while he's changing.

" Come in," he said in a little cute tune.

He was hunched over by his desk.

" Hello beautiful," he said.

" Hello handsome," I replied. That put a smile on his face. He came over and kissed my cheek. Then in a second he was on his bed. He took my hand and pulled my on him. He started to nibble on my neck. Which made me giggle. But then I thought about what I was thinking about earlier. About how I thought we were taking this to fast.

" Um... Edward," I said

" Mmmmmm," he hummed still nibbling my neck.

" Could you look at me?" I asked He brought his head up and smiled.

" Yes dear," he replied.

" Don't you think we are taking this to fast I mean I just got here today," I asked. Hopefully he wouldn't take it the wrong way. I mean I really do like him.

" Bella help me out here I'm such alonely guy and I need to love. I like you alot Bella there is something about you thats different then other girls I just can't point it out." Whoa he has the same feelings I do.

" I know alright well instead of making out on your bed all night lets do something," I said.

" Okay what do you have in mind," he asked. His face was so close. I kissed him I couldn't help myself. He was so close. When we pulled away he looked at me concerned.

" I thought you wanted to do something else," he said.

" Yes lets take a walk."

"Ooooh I have the best place," he said like a little kid. He took my hand ran downstairs. But then I felt something pull me back. Lordy dordy. I almost fell.

It was Alice she had Jasper standing next to her. Come to think of it Jasper was cute. But I have Edward.

" Where are you two going?' she asked concerned.

" For a walk," I replied.

" Psh yeah right," Jasper muttered.

" Oh shut up Jasper it's not like you and Alice are any better we are going for a walk. Have a nice night," Edward said and walked away.

Edward brought me outside past the pool and into the woods. We walked without much talk. Then he sat down on a rock. I couldn't really see his face in the dark.

" Come sit with me." God he was great. I went over to him and he pulled me on his lap and kissed me. I pulled away because you know I just got here.

" What's wrong," he asked. His face was so perfect.

" I told you I wasn't going to make-out with you all night don't take that in a bad way but weren't we just supposed to take a walk?" I said

" Alright then I see. Let's move on with the walk," he said. Good thing he didn't take it the wrong way. We walked for a while until Edward broke the silence.

" Bella?" he asked

" Yeah."

" How did Jacoby actually save you," he asked," It's okay if you don't want to answer. Some stories are hard to tell." Oh he was so sweet. I guess I'll tell him.

" When I went to go visit my parents I just moved to Seattle. Some one set the house on fire while we were in it. I don't know how but they did," I tried to hold back the tears.

" Bella you don't have to finish," Edward suddenly said. The tears were falling.

" No I will just give me a minute," I sobbed.

" I can wait all night." When I was ready to start I took a deep breath and started.

" So when the fire was going I ran outside but my parents were not out there, so I went back in," I wiped my eyes," Someone was tearing my parents to peices and then they burned them," God this is hard," I tried to move but I couldn't then Jacoby came and killed the two things that killed my parents," I started to cry harder this time," He told me to come with him ... and that night he made me a vampire," I ended. Thank God I was done.

" I'm terribly sorry Bella," he said. Then he held me tight. I held him back. We walked back. We had actually walked pretty far. I decided to break the sad silence.

" So tell me Edward," I started. I think I startled him," Why is your room so far away from Alice and Jasper's and Rosalie and Emmett's?"

" You know how couples are these days they find a new position and there off and it gets kind of noisy." I burst out in laughter. He did too. He had a nice tune to his laugh.

" Wow thanks I'll use that against her," I said.

" I always do."

That night I lay in my bed of course I wouldn't fall asleep. I was thinking of Edward. His topaz eyes drawed me in. His beautiful smile sunk in me. He was deffinetly the one. But how could I be so sure. I was then startled with a knock on my door.

" Coming," I said kind of annoyed with my thoughts interupted. I went over to the door and saw Alice with a big smile on her face. She walked past me and sat on my bed.

" Why are you smiling like that cat in Alice in Wonderland?" I asked

" I just had a vision," she said still smiling. It was starting to get kind of creepy

" Great Alice know if you don't mind I'd like to lie down an-."

" YOU AND EDWARD ARE GOING TO GO OUT!!!" she screamed.

" SHUT UP!!" I heard Shane yell.

" Okay what did you see?' Geez she was happy.

" Well you and Edward are gonna go far together as a great couple but tomorrow he will take you out and that's when you will become extremely close," she still had that creepy smile on her face. I was getting kind of scared.

" Well I am extremely excited but could you not smile like that it's starting to creep me out."

" Oh sorry have fun tomorrow," she said and skipped off.

" Wait Alice where is he taking me?" I asked

" You'll have to find out." then she skipped into her room. I realized a light was on in the hallway. It wasn't Edward's. It was the library light.I walked to the library. I opened the door and saw Jacoby in his boxers. Wonderful my dad in boxers dying to see that.

" Oh hi Bella I was just looking at the books they have," he said taking down a book.

" I just saw a light on I can go."

" No no you can stay," he said and then looked at me funny," is there something you want to talk about?"

I kind of wanted to ask him about who the people were who killed my parents. but I didn't want to be hurt.

" No."

" Yes there is come on Bella I'm your father you can tell me anything," he said.

" Well I was wondering why those people or whatever they were killed my parents?"

" They were deranged vampires they should have never been created," he said with this angry look on his face," they had lived for over 500 years they killed every human that they left there mark on. The mark was three little cuts on the back of there neck or cheek. We do not know why they killed but who knows. Some say that when they were created their creater gave them some sort of shot. They killed from the day they were created to the day they died. Do you remember when I created you I had to leave for a week?"

" Yes but one question was there creater killed?"

" Yes he was, but anyway that week I was receiving my award for killing them, when they found out the information about were they lived, they surrounded the house and killed the creater. They are all gone no. The day I sliced them in half was the best thing I've ever done. well of course there have been other great things. But I stopped alot of others from getting killed," he pause and looked down at his hands," But the most important thing I savd was your life. If I had never saved you I would still be killing myself over it and I wouldn't have someone to get all these tattos with," he laughed pointing at his tattoos. Geez he had alot.

" Can I have a hug?" he asked in a little baby voice.

I laughed and went over to his arms.

" Bella I don't care what you do as long as no one gets hurt and you don't get arrested because I don't have that kind of time," he laughed," Oh and don't get married in Vegas, that my daughter is a big mistake." He let me go and looked at me. " Bella you are beautiful and you have a chance with Edward." With that he kissed my head and I went off to my room.

He was the greatest.

Now what do I wear tomorrow? 

**sorry for the late update but it's been a long tough day. Sorry if it's not long enough for some of you. I'm listening to weird al he's making my bad day into a good night. But anyway sorry I added a bed in Edward's room. I just wanted him to have one. and we all have are different stories withdifferent things. Thank you- VAMP**

**By the way you guys know that song Girlfriend that song pisses me off. Sorry for any of you who like it. It is just absoloutly annoying. Sorry just had to kick that out of my system. Oh check out the Bombers really good band they are just starting out there myspace is IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII'MMMM COOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLLLL. not really just had to type loud. Toodles**


	5. The Date

**Master of Puppets**

**Chapter 5**

**The Date**

That morning it was cloudy as usual. I was lying on my bed. I think Alice didn't really have a vision it was just all in her head. I decided to go downstairs. It is ten and everybody is always out of their rooms by then. Oh poop that means I have to get up. As I started slowly to get up bang came on my door. I screamed and fell out of bed.

" Bella are yo okay?" Edward said rushing in my room.

" Ow yeah I just hit my head. you startled me."

" Sorry I had something to ask you."

" Well go ahead and ask it," I said rubbing my head.

" I wanted to know if you wanted to go out today?" he asked. It was kind of cute actually.

" Like a date?" I asked.

" Yeah!...sort of...if you want to call it that...," he shouted then turned into a low mutter.

" Edward I'd love to but where will we be going?" His face lit up when I said I could.

" Well I don't know why don't we go to Seattle and walk around. And later tonight at like seven we can go to the movies," he said.

" That sounds good let me just take a shower." I said I hopped up kissed him on the cheek and went in my bathroom to take a shower.

The water was getting hot and cold hot and cold. So I got out to go complain to someone. I put a towel on and walked out. Edward was still in the same position.

" That was quick," he said stunned.

" I wasn't done the water is going hot and cold hot and cold," I said annoyed.

" I think I might have an idea be right back," he said and went out the room. The next thing I heard was.

"OOOOOOWWW EDWARD!!!!" I could tell it was Emmett's.

" MOM EDWARD'S BEATING ME UP AGAIN!!!" Emmett shouted.

"HE'S PLAYING WITH THE PIPES AND BELLA CAN'T TAKE A SHOWER!!" Edward screamed back.

" EMMETT LET BELLA TAKE A SHOWER EDWARD DON'T BEAT UP YOUR BROTHER!!" Esme shouted back. I couldn't help but laugh. They sounded like little kids fighting over who's turn it is with the play station. Then Edward entered the room. I was still laughing like maniac.

" What?"

" You guys are such kids," I said wiping tears away from my eyes.

" Go take your shower," he said and shoved me in the bathroom.

After I was done with my shower. I picked out what to wear. It was a black and red striped cami, black and red pinstripe bermuda shorts and my black and red converse. Every thing matched today. Selene came in my room when I was putting in my earings.

" So I heard you and Edward are going out today," she said. Her hair was purple today that meant she was in a good mood.

" Yes I am."

" He's kind of cute."

" Hey you have Travis and I've never been on a date where the man wasn't always looking at my boobs and drooling over my face and asking every second _do you want to make out in my car?"_ I said that last part in one of those dumb guy voices. She laughed at that. Then I realized Edward was at my door. I didn't see him.

" Oh hi Edward how long have you been standing there?" I asked.

" When you said the whole boob thing and drooling part," he giggled.

" Oh.. well are you ready?" I asked trying to stay off the subject.

" Yes I am." I walked over to him.

" Bye Selene," he said.

" Toodles," she said and waved.

We hopped in the car. Edward said he would drive. I sat in the drivers seet. He started up the car and then looked at me.

" What?" I asked.

" You are so beautiful," he said putting his hand to my face.

" Thank you Edward but instead of looking at me the whole time I think we should go it's three o' clock," I said pointing at the clock.

" We are not going until you give me a kiss," he said and folded his arms.

" You are absoloutly annoying," I sais leaning over to kiss him. It was very passionate. Jesus it's like someone hasn't eaten' in weeks. He pulled away and smiled.

" OK we can go now." He pulled out of the driveway.

" Bella what were you doing last night?" he asked.

" Well I was talking to Jacoby and I went in my room and just read a book. Why?"

" Well i was up all night of course I was when am I not," he said shaking his head I giggled a bit," Anywho I was thinking of you and whether I should ask you out today."

" That's sweet," I said and leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

" Bella, not that it is any of my buisness but what were you and Jacoby talking about last night?"

" Well we talked about the deranged vampires that killed my parents and how I was the coolest thing that ever happened to him and how he wouldn't have anyone to get all his tattoos with."

" That's nice he does have alot of tattoos."

" Yeah he does he's a great dad though."

" Yep he's a nice guy." he said. Wow Edward actually liked Jacoby. All the other guys were so scared of him.

" Speaking of Jacoby tomorrows the first day of summer," I said excitedly.

" Yeah what does that have to do with Jacoby?" He asked a little confused.

" Well he said my second year as a vampire on the first day of summer he would let me get a tattoo!!" I squeeled.

" Wow that's cool what are you gonna get."

" Oh I've had this planned for a long time I'm going to get the Clandestine Industries logo either on my back, going up my thigh, the middle of my chest, or under my belly button." **( you can see what the logo is just go to google images and type in Clandestine Industries or you could look at Pete Wentz's tattoo above his you know what)**

" I say you should get going up your thigh or 'under your belly button'," he said and did the air qoutes.

" I'll get it going up my thigh," I giggled.

" Good, but do you think Jacoby will like it?" he asked.

" He has LOVE and HATE on his knuckles I think it will be fine," I said.

" He does I could never read it," he said.

" Yeah I was with him when he got it."

" Oh well look at that we are here." We parked on the side of the road and Edward came to the side and opened my door just as I was about to.

" Edward you don't have to do that I'm perfectly capable of opening my own door."

" Well I'm a good person," He said. And smiled at me. He took my hand and we walked to the board walk.

" So what do you want to do?" he asked.

" Why don't we go on the beach and just walk."

" That sounds good to me." We walked down to the beach and stood by the water.

" Bella?"

" Yes Edward."

" What kind of music and bands do you like?" he asked.

" Well I like rock, punk rock, this so called Emo, metal, and some screamo."

" That's nice what about bands?"

" I like My Chemical Romance. I absoloutly love The Devil Wears Prada and whole shit load of other stuff that is good,"

" You like The Devil Wears Prada?" He asked kind of stunned.

" Yeah they're like the best."

" They are so cool what's your favorite song?" I never thought Edward out of all people would like The Devil Wears Prada.

" The best song is Texas is South," I said. I really love that song.

" Cool that's a good song,"he said. He was the second guy I met who liked them. Well actually the first guy only knew one song.

We walked and talked- hey that ryhmes- sorry getting off subject. We talked about people, what we missed about being human, music, and just random stuff. I loved talking to him. He just listened he didn't look at my boobs even though I think I saw him look when I was explaining a tattoo I wanted on my chest. But besides that he was the best. Thank god he couldn't read my mind.

" Bella it's seven do you want to got to the movies?" Edward asked suddenly.

" One more hour of talking and then we can go to the movies I like talking to you," I whined.

" Really okay one more hour but what movie do you want to see?"

" Well what movie do you want to see?" I asked

" Well I wanted to see that new movie Knocked Up but what-"

" I want to see that movie it looks funny," I said cutting him off.

" Good well lets walk the other way we are pretty far away from the board walk," he said pointing at the other end of the beach.

" Wow we walked far," I stated.

" Yeah thats what happens when your having fun, you were having fun right," he asked a little worried.

" Edward of course I had fun I love talking to you," I said and kissed im on the cheek.

" Bella I bet I could beet you back to the board walk," he giggled.

" Are you challenging me to a race Edward Cullen."

" As a matter of fact I am or if your'e to scare that you think you are going to lose than we can just walk back." He smiled and I did a funny glare.

" Your'e on Cullen," I said. He laughed.

'Alright but if I win I want a prize," he smiled evily.

" Sure okay ready set go!" We started. We were neck and neck for a while until I got sick of it and sped up. We were almost at the board walk when Edward came out of nowhere. He beat me by an inch.

" Ha," he gasped.

" I beat you," he said in a high pitched voice.

" You came out of nowhere I would have morphed but it wuld be weird for people to see a vampire powered cheetah on the beach," I said. He laughed. I oved his laugh.

" What's my prize?" I forgot about that.

" Well what do you want," I said sudctivly. He looked at me funny. Then he tackled me down to the sand.

" Edward!" I screamed.

" I want a kiss," he smiled.

" What is with you and kisses," I said and he leaned down and kissed me. I could tell some people were looking at us funny but I didn't care. I was with Edward I didn't need to care. He pulled away and laughed.

" Because yours are the best," He laughed.

" Thanks a alot Edward but I need to get up because I have sand in my butt," I chuckled. He laughed and nibbled my neck.

" Edward! I have to get up," I said trying to get him off me.

" I'm not letting you go anywhere," he mumbled in my neck.

" We are gonna be late for our movie," I said still trying to get him off but he was so strong.

" Who cares about that stupid movie I'd rather stay here!" He whined.

" So you don't want to go and see the movie," I asked.

" No I don't want to anymore," he whined like alittle baby. I laughed.

" Just a minute ago you said you wanted to see Knocked Up."

" NO I don't wanna see it anymore," He yelled.

" Fine we will drive home and stay up and talk."

" Alright lets go,' he said into my neck.

" You have to get up first," I said. He got up and helped me up. He brushed me off.

" Okay let's go,"he said and took my waist. We walked to the car and by the time we got home it was one o'clock. I wondered how it could be that late.

"Where have you two been?!" Concetta asked.

" Oh calm down we went to the beach and took a walk," I said waking up stairs.

" Hold up young lady," she said.

" Oh let them go," Jacoby said," They need to get out you two go up stairs but next time just call," He finished.

" Alright love you daddy," I said.

" Be ready for tomorrow it's the big day," He said giving me the rock n' roll sign.

" What are you two doing tomorrow?" Concetta asked worried.

" Well my dear our young fine lady Bella on the stairs over there trying to have some time withher boyfriend Edward Cullen will be getting her first tatto tomorrow," he said and then foleded his arms and turned away from Concetta. He looked so funny. I laughed and so did Edward.

" I can see I wont be stopping you so go ahead." Edward and I went to my room and lied next to each other.

" Well I guess I'll stay here tonight and talk withyou," Edward said and rolled over to look at me," If it's okay with you?"

" It's perfectly fine," I said and kissed him.

We talked for the rest of the night.


	6. The Tattoo session the werewolf visit

** Master of Puppets**

**Chapter 6**

Thye Tattoo Session / The Werewolf Visit

**_Sorry if the chapters doubled_**

That morning Edward was still in my bed. And we were still talking. We had had alot of conversations. It was one o'clock in the p.m.

" Bella it's time to go!" Jacoby yelled from down stairs. I ran downstairs and saw Jacoby sitting in the kitchen reading a book.

" Are you ready?" he asked.

" Hell Ya!!," I yelled.

"HEY watch your mouth Bella!" Esme called.

" Sorry," I replied.

" Do you want to bring Edward?"

" Kind of but it's up to you if you just want it to be us."

" You can call him downstairs," he said. What a nice man.

" Your the best," I said and ran over kissed him on the cheek and ran upstairs and found Edward reading my poem book.

" Hey give me that," I said and tackled him.

" I'm not finished." He was still reading it while i was biting his leg.

" OW No biting!!" he yelled.

" Give it back and I wont have to bite you," I said and bit him again.

" Ow alright here I just got bored," he said handing it to me.," Say your'e sorry."

" Sorry darling," I said with a puppy dog face.

" That's right you are," he said and kissed me. We kissed until we heard someone at the door.

" Ahem... If you want to do that then close the door," Jacoby said closing his eyes. It probly looked a little weird seeming that I was on top of Edward.

" Sorry." We chorused.

" That's alright are you coming I've been waiting."

" Coming where?" Edward asked.

" To go get my tattoo!" I squeeled. And with that I pulled them both by the wrists and went to the car.

We arrived at the tattoo parlor within minutes. I had the picture in my purse. I hate having purses. I have to wear my really short shorts because it is going on my thigh. We walked in and saw a thin guy with black hair that covered his eyes midway. He had a crap load of tattoos. He wore no shirt and black baggy shorts.

" Hi my name is Phat how can I help you today," he said.

" Hi my name is Bella and I was hoping to get this logo going up my thigh," I said handing him the picture.

" No problem come with me to the back and we'll get started." He led us to a medium sized room full of drawings and people showing off their back tattoos. Phat put the picture up on a stand.

" Sit there please." Phat pointed to a bed type thing. I sat down.

" Going up your thigh right?" he asked.

" Yep."

" Say when," he said.

" When." He started . It wasn't very bad. It only stung a bit. God this was gonna take long. I need conversation.

" So is this your first tattoo," Phat said breaking the akward silence ( gay baby was born no offense to anybody).

" Yeah."

" It's good to have buddies with you when you get your first tat," he said wiping away ink," Sorry I didn't get your guys names." He looked at them.

" I'm Bella's dad Jacoby and this is Edward."

" Nice to meet you, " he said not looking up from the tattoo. It was starting to sting a bit more.

Half an hour passed he was almost done. Geez I really need some Marilyn Manson to listen to. Good thing I have the cd in the car.

" Alright all done," Phat said wiping away more ink.

" Whoa I like it thank you so much Phat," I said looking at it in the mirror. I ran over to Phat and gave him a big hug.

" Your'e welcome," he said hugging me back. I pulled away from him and he smiled.

" How much," Jacoby asked.

" I'll make it fifty for you guys I don't ask for much," he said still looking at me.

" Well thanks here you go," Jacoby said handing Phat the money. Phat finally looked away. He smiled at Jacoby. We walked out.

" Have a great day you guys take care," Phat called to us.

" You too," Jacoby said over his shoulder. We got in the car. I sat in the back with Edward. He hadn't really said much since we got there. When we got home I showed everyone my tattoo. Selene loved it. Then Edward and I went to my room. I was getting sick of him not talking.

" Edward what's wrong?" I said sitting on his lap.

" I don't like that Phat guy," he said looking away from me.

" Why."

" That man has dirty thoughts Bella," he said.

" Well what kind of thoughts?" I asked pulling his face toward me.

" Gee lets see, Shit she's got great thighs, nice ass, thank God I get to touch her," he said looking at me funny.

" Well you my good sir are the only one for me." He smiled and kissed me. I knew the door was still open but I didn't feel like pulling away. I could tell that Emmett was looking at us. I saw Alice out of the corner of my eye hit him and shut the door. Edward's hand was running up my thigh. His other hand was up my shirt. I didn't want this going to far. I pulled away. And he started to lick my neck. A knock came on the door and Edward sighed.

" Come in," he whined. Alice walked in and smiled when she saw how I was on top of Edward. I didn't even relize that my pants were undone.

" Oh shit," I said and got up. I ran into the bathroom and looked at my hair, oh good not so bad. I zippered my pants and walked out. Alice was laughing and Edward was glaring at her. Edward slapped her arm and she stopped.

" I just wanted to tell you that everyone wants you guys to come down stairs and go swimming with us," she said folding her arms.

" Alright we will be right down," I told her and pushed her out the door.

" I swear one of these days we are going to get our own house," Edward sighed.

" I'll go get my bathing suit go get yours." I went in my closet to find my suit. I found my favorite one. It was black with a red skull on the side of the breast. The bottoms where black with a red skull and cross bones on the butt. I changed and went out of the bathroom. I saw Edward sitting on my bed with his black swim suit on. Holy crap! He looked great in black. He had the best six pack ever. This is one of those times to say Hot Bod. He looked over at me and smiled.

" Are we ready to go?" he asked staring at me.

" I wasn't done with you," I said and walked over to him. I stood in front of him he looked up at me. He put his hands around me and pulled me down on is lap.

" I wasn't done with you either," he whispered in my ear. As he was about to kiss my neck. Alice screamed.

" LORD Bella, Edward will you two stop doing it and come down stairs!" Edward sighed in my neck. I got up and we walked down stairs.

Edward and I have been together for three months. Esme and Carlisle said we shall all live together. So we went home got all our things and moved in with the Cullen's. It was a Monday and everyone was out. Edward said he had to go hunting with Emmett and the guys. I wasn't up to it. I sat there on the couch watching TV. I was watching Bam's Unholy Union. God these guys are funny. I started to get bored. Where did the girls say they were going? Oh right a spa. I'm not one for other people touching me only Edward. I was startled by a knock on the front door. _Who could this be? _I asked my self.

I walked to the door and opened it to see the one person I was hoping I wouldn't see any more.

Jacob Black.


	7. My Ears and Eyes Will Be Bleeding

**Master of Puppets**

**Chapter 7**

**My Ears and My Eyes will be Bleeding**

**Yo everybody sorry if this chapter is a little sad or if it's not then excuse me. **

I stood there dumbfounded. What is he doing here.

" Hello Bella," Jacob said slyly. He didn't look like himself.

" What are you doing here?" I said.

" I heard you were in town and I just wanted to say hello to the love of my life." He smiled. He came towards me and I backed away.

" Jake I think there is something we need to talk about," I said. He pushed me against the wall.

" What would that be darling," he whispered in my neck," there is something different about you but I can't put my finger on it," he whispered running his hand up my thigh.

" Jacob I have a boyfriend," I said. His hand was still running up my thigh. He started to kiss my neck. That's what sent me off. I pushed him as hard as I could off of me. He hit against the wall and landed on his stomach.

" What the hell is wrong with you Bella!" Jake yelled," I haven't seen you in 5 years and this is how you treat me I'm still in love with you and I'm sure you are still in love with me," he said getting up.

" Jacob, I have a boyfriend Edward Cullen I'm a vampire Jake," I said. He looked at me like I had ten heads.

"Bella you were supposed to be with me forever you were my werewolf mate and this is what you do to-"

" Jake you forced me to be your mate and you never changed me!" I yelled cutting him off," My family was killed and I got saved by a vampire you think this doesn't hurt me?" I cried.

" Bella we can still be together it doesn't matter who we are I love you," he said coming over to me . I pushed him away. He wasn't himself. He would never come in and start feeling me.

" Jake I'm in love with someone else I already told you I have found the one for me, Jake, I love you still but not in the same way," I cried," It hurt that day to leave everything I ever loved behind I couldn't say goodbye it would have just killed me to do so," I was still crying. He came over and took me into his arms and hugged me. I couldn't hold him back. I didn't feel the same way.

"Bella I understand that it hurts to say good bye," he said throwing me away," But when you make me look for five years and never say a word that might give me a hint that just doesn't suit me Bella!" he started to yell now. At that moment Edward came running through the door. And stood infront of me.

" Hello Edward I think we have met once before," he said holding out his hand. Edward just gave him the evil eye," No matter I wasn't expecting you too so me and Bella were just having some time together if you know what I'm saying Eddie," he smiled.

" Don't call me Eddie," Edward growled," Now I suggest you leave or I'm going to have to make you."

" Very well then have a nice day you two," he said turning for the door. He stopped at the entrance and turned arond and looked at me, " Oh and Bella don't forget to call."

" Get out!" I yelled. Then he was gone. Edward turned around and looked at me. He came over to me and held me.

" Come with me the next time I leave,promise," he said into my hair.

" I promise," I said into his chest.

" Come lets go upstairs nobody will be home until tomorrow." He took my waist and we went upstairs. We went to his room and sat on the floor. It was killing me the silence.

"Edward I'm sorry," I whispered. He put one arm around me. I started to cry. For everything my parents, Leaving what I had,Jacob, and myself.

" Everthing's alright Bella ," he whispered in my ear. Wesat there for over an hour. When I was wiping the rest of my tears away he tilted my face and looked into my eyes.

" Bella, everything is fine I love you and you are the love of my life and nothing will ever change that so don't you ever think opposite," he whipered. He held me closer. His lips touched mine. His cold hard lips pressed with mine. I pulled him closer, my fingers tangled in his hair. His hand was running up my side and down my back. My hands were up his shirt. I wasn't ready for this. I know he's the one but I'm not ready. I've done it before. I pulled away.

" I'm not ready Edward, sorry," I whispered in his ear.

" That's fine Bella," he said and he took my waist and put me on his bed. He went to his door and locked it. He came back to the bed and laid down next to me. He faced me but I didn't look at him.

" Oh Bella I'm sorry can you forgive me?"

" Edward I'm not mad at you I was just thinking," I whispered. I don't know why but it hurt to speak.

" Well I can't read your mind so you are going to have to tell me that is if you want to..." he trailed off.

" I was thinking about when I left and what I was leaving now I'm back and I feel different... Do you know what I mean?"

" Yes." He roled over off the bed and went to his closet. What is he doing. He came out in just his black shorts.

" Why did you change?" I asked.

" Just thought I'd turn you on," he said.

" Oh did you now?" I said, " Should I go change too?" I getting up.

" Yes you should." I ran to my room. I picked out my super short black shorts and my tight belly shirt. I totally forgot I had a belly button peircing. Oh it looks cool. I ran back to Edward's room. He was sitting on the bed. In a flash he picked me up and brought me to the bed. I laughed and he did too.

" Edward I love you," I whispered.

" I love you to Bella," He said into my hair," Wonderful outfit by the way."

" Thought you'd like it," I said. I kissed his neck.

" Oh I love it." He started to kiss my neck. He went up to my mouth. He pulled his face away so that our lips were an inch away.

" Are you sure you are not ready," he whispered seductivly.

" Now I'm having second thoughts," I said.

" Well it's your decison because I have already decided," he laughed.

" Not today it's been too long and I'm not sure if I'm ready... don't get me wrong edward I love you with all my heart but I need to think."

" Alright I understand."

The day went on and night came we laid there and talked. I was still deciding about Edward's offer. I will assume it will be a yes in about a week.

**SORRY! I haven't updated in like forever. Sorry if it's too short. PLEASE REVEIW!!!**


	8. What Awaits

**Master of Puppets**

**Chapter 8**

**What Awaits**

**Alright everyone that has ever reveiwed and I never replied thank you for reveiwing!!Sorry I have Writers block!! And it SUX!!**

Two moths had passed. Jacob never came back and I never did what Edward had offered. But now I was ready. I was making my way to his room when Alice almost ripped my arm out of my socket.

" Jesus Alice trying to rip my arm out?!" I said rubbing my arm.

" Sorry but I just had a vision," she said pulling me into her room.

" Bella are you sure you want to do this," she said with a concerned look on her face.

" Yes I am he is my love Alice and I know it," I said.

" Well I'm happy for you and Edward everyone is going hunting tonight so you are lucky." She ran off downstairs before I could say anything. I was about to knock when Emmett came.

" Hey Bell Guess what?"

" Emmett what?" I asked annoyed.

" Chicken butt!!!!" He burst out into laughter.

" Ha ha very funny Emmett you are the worlds best comidian," I said sarcasticly.

" I know! I'm gonna tell Edward," he laughed and knocked on Edward's door.

"Come in," he called. Emmett burst in and smiled the cheshire cat smile at Edward. Edward looked at him like he was scared.

" What Emmett," Edward asked.

" Guess what?" he said trying not to laugh.

" What?"

"CHICKEN BUTT!!!" he yelled and then ran out of the room laughing. Edward was shaing his head in dissapointment. Then he looked at me and smiled.

" Hello Bella and how can I help you today?" he said pulling me on his lap.

" I'm excepting I'm done with waiting I'm ready." Woo that was easy saying things fast always helps.

" Are you sure?" he asked.

" Yes Edward yes I am," I answered.

" Tonight I have to write something for a paper for school.," he said kissing me.

" Okay I'll see you tonight," I got up and walked out. I really felt like beating Emmett up. I went to go find him he was standing by Shane laughing his head off. Shane was stading there looking like he was about to take the neckalace around Emmett's neck and pull on it as hard as he could.

" Hey guys let me guess he told you that chicken butt thing?" I asked.

" Yeah I didn't find it funny," Shane said stepping towards Emmett.

" Well I was thinking," I said pushing Shane back before Emmett was bloody dead on the ground, " Emmett I bet I'm stronger than you."

" Oh you do now do you?" he said folding his arms," I bet I can beat you in a wrestling match."

"Your'e on!" We went outside and Shane was the reff.

" You guys ready ok GO!" I ran towards Emmett and speared him. He fell to the ground. He got up quick and picked me up. He put me over his head. I jumpeed off and kicked him in his balls. He squeeled like a little girl. Shane was laughing so hard. I pushed Emmett down on the ground and STFU'd him.(if you guys dont know what an stfu is its john cena's move just type in john cena stfu on youtube) He tapped out . I rolled off and cheered.

" I told you Emmett!" I yelled.

" Okay you won just don't ever do that again," he pleaded clutching his knee.He's such a baby.Then Rosalie came out. We all know she's not a very big fan of me.

" Emmett what's wrong?!" she asked.

"Well Bella chalenged me to a wrestling match and I can't turn stuff like that down and then she STFU'd me and I tapped out," he said.

" Why would you do that to my Emmett?" she asked.

" He put this on himself Rose," I said and shrugged my shoulders.

" Whatever." She hissed and then walked away. I don't see why she hates me so much. I never did anything to her. I'll just let it go.

" Don't worry about her," Emmett said putting his hand on my shoulder.

" I'm not," I replied.

" Well that's good." And with that Emmett ran inside I'm guessing to talk to Rosalie. I walked into the house and saw Jacoby looking at an AP magazine. I went and sat down next to him. He looked up and smiled.

"Hey Kiddo whats up?" he asked.

" Nothing much just hanging around, being hated by Rosalie," I said lowering my voice.

" Oh whats her problem this time?"

" I don't know Emmett and I were just having a wrestling match and I won and then she went all my poor baby why would you do that on me?"

" Yeah I don't think she likes me either she always looks at me like i have ten heads... but whatever I just ignore her," he said with a smile on his face.

" Well some of the stuff she says pisses me off but the other stuff is just corny."

He laughed and put his arm around me.

" Yeah well I'm sure you could come up with better come backs but don't say them just think them."

" Alright are you going hunting with them tonight?"

" Yes are you and Edward staying home?"

" Yeah we're gona watch a movie ," I said getting up. Jacoby got up and put his hands on my shoulders.

" Alrighty then well we'll be back in two days," he said and then he gave me a hug," We better get going."

We walked to the yard and saw everyone but Edward outside. I said goodbye to everyone. Then I went inside and sat on the couch. I looked at the AP magazine Jacoby bought. Then I looked at the weather channel. Nothing but clouds and rain. Nothing new. After that I went to my room and put on my bikini. Then I went down to the pool, sat down and put my feet in. Next thing I knew i was in the pool.

" EDWARD!!!" I yelled. He was laughing his ass off. I got out and pushed him into the pool. He came up.

" I pushed you in the pool it was so funny," he laughed.

" Yeah very funny." He got out and gave me an evil smile.

" Whats with the creepy smile?" I asked. Within seconds he charged at me and we were both in the pool.

" Oh you are so obnoxious," I laughed. He laugheed and kissed me. He pushed me up against the pool wall. I ran my hands up his back and twined my fingers in his hair. His hands were everywhere. He pulled away and looked into my eyes.

We got out of the pool and went up to my room and that's when Edward and I showed our true love for eace other.

**Oh man it's been a long time since I have updated. I'm soooo sorry for the people that have been waiting. But writers block Sux. Anyway thank you for reading and if any of you have a youtube account then e mail me at Thanx alot. PLEASE REVIEW. and im sorry if this is too short of a chapter it was either this or nothing.**


	9. Poor Twisted Me

The next day Edward had left me a note saying he had to run out and get some things. I got out of bed and went to go take a shower. After my shower I got dressed and went down stairs. I watched TV. Then Edward came home. He three bags of things.

" Hello beautiful," he said walking up to me. He pecked my cheek then walked into the kitchen. I got up and walked into the kitchen.

" What's that?' I asked. Edward turned around fast.

" It's n-n-nothing nothing at all," he said shoving stuff back into the bag.

" Oh come on Eddy what is it." He hates when we call him Eddy.

" It's a surprise you'll just have to wait until tomorrow night," he said and went past me and up stairs.

" Wait whats tomorrow night?"

" I'm suprised you don't know," he said. Then he turned around and went up the stairs and into his room. I stood there for a little while wondering what it could be . When I finally realized that I couldn't figure it out I went to the backyard. I stood infront of the woods for a while listening and thinking of just random things that popped up in my head. I wanted to watch a movie. I went inside and knocked on Edward's door.

"Yes."

" I'm going to rent a movie would you like to watch it with me?" I asked.

" What movie?"

" Four Brothers."

" Alright would you like me to come with you?" he asked.

" No I'll be fine."

" Alright."

" See ya in a bit." I walked down stairs and got my keys to the lambo. I walked out side and got in the car. I checked my wallet for money. I had enough to rent fifty movies. I started up the car and drove off.

I got to the movie store in five minutes. I got out and walked in the store. The movies were seperated by horror,comedy,roamance and so on. I went straight to the drama and then I looked for Four Brothers. I found it with a couple of seconds. I went up to the regester and waited for service. There was a two teenage guys one with blonde hair and another with dark red hair. They whispered and laughed once they saw me.

" Hey is that it?" the blonde one asked.

" Yeah." He scanned the movie.

" 5.25." he said. I handed him the money.

" Hey you wanna go out sometime?" That was the worst pick up line. What a dork.

" Ummm I have a boyfriend sorry," I replied.

" Well I don't think he'd find out out if you cheat," he aid smiling. What an asshole.

" Well gee that seems like a great offer but see here is the thing he could come in here and kick your ass in a second so no I don't think so." Then I took my movie and left.

I got back home and Edward was sitting on the couch reading. He looked up at me and smiled.

" Hey did you get the movie?" he asked.

" Yeah." I decided not to tell him about the blonde guy.I know that guy would be dead if I told him.

" Do you want to watch it now or later?" he asked.

" Now if that's ok?"

" Yeah put it in." I put the movie in and sat down next to him. Almost at the end my favorite character died and I could feel tears running down my cheek. Edward saw me and put his arm around me and kissed my head.

" Whats wrong?" he asked.

" Well it's pretty obvious whats wrong did you see his face when he died that's horrible," I sobbed.

" Oh it's ok it's not real," he said holding me.

" I know but it still makes me sad." I wiped the tears away and cuddled up next to him. I saw him smile. When the movie was over. He went up to his room and locked his door. _What is he doing up there? _I wondered to myself. I guess I'll have to wait until tomorrow. I walked up to Alice's room. I was looking through her stuff and then out of no where Edward came in.

" What are you doing?" he asked with his arms folded.

" I'm uh...looking for a outfit," I said smiling.

" No your'e not you are looking for clues."

" Edward, this is killing me why can't you just tell me what you are doing ?!?!" I asked.

" Well your'e just going to have to wait until tomorrow." And with that he smiled, took my wrist,locked Alice's door from the inside, kissed me and then walked away into his room.

" Well I'll just be by myself,all alone downstairs," I called. I heard him sigh.

" Bella you are making me feel guilty and I need to finish what I'm doing," he said folding his arms.

" But i get lonely downstairs," I pouted.

"I'll be down in a minute I promise," He said and kissed me and then left to his room.

I went down stairs and sat on the couch. The door bell rang as soon as i sat down.

" Coming," I said. I opened the door and saw some girl with there back towards me. She had beautiful orange hair. Then she turned around. VICTORIA!!

" Hello Bella." Then it was black and the pain sunk in.

**Yeeah the title got cut of. The chapter is called POOR TWISTED ME REVIEW PLEASE!!!**


	10. I Apologize

Hello,

To all of you who have read this story I am not updating anymore. This story is my worst and I apologize for it. If I ever have time, I will re-write it. But for now I leave you with what there is. I am sorry for those who liked it. I don't possibly see how you can. I apologize again for having you read such a terrible story.

Forgive me,

Brenna

There will be no more to this.


End file.
